This invention is directed to a vehicle for transporting large machines such as combines and other large equipment. The inventive concepts are usable in conjunction with self-propelled vehicles or trailers. Although many vehicles have been constructed for transporting such equipment, there have been many problems and disadvantages with those of the prior art.
The trend in farm machinery today is toward more efficient machinery, and this generally means larger machinery. This trend is exemplified by the developments in the field of combines used by farmers to harvest crops. Combines have grown in width beyond the standard 8 foot width allowed for vehicles on public highways during all but certain hours of each day. These over width machines also have wheels that are spaced apart more than 8 feet. The machines are usually transported by trailer, and thus the trailers are also wider than the acceptable width. In most cases, over-wide vehicles can move only during certain hours of each day, and require special permits and escorts even under these circumstances.
When an over width machine is being transported, there is no way to avoid these restrictions. However, in many cases it is advantageous to move the transport vehicles when empty, and presently such movement is subject to the same restrictions as when loaded, because of the over-wide width, loaded or empty. Perhaps one-half of all traveling with these transport vehicles is with them empty, or carrying loads less than 8 feet wide.
In the prior art, transport vehicles such as trailers are built having a width wide enough for the largest machines that they might haul. Thus, they are subject to the same restrictions as the equipment which might be transported upon them.